


Hickey. Historia pewnej malinki

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Series: Słodko-słodkie [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Q - Freeform, Q pali, malinki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Bond lubi doprowadzać Q do mikrozawałów. I białej gorączki.





	Hickey. Historia pewnej malinki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alys27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/gifts), [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts).



> Ten fic powstał daaaawno temu w odległej galaktyce, gdy pisałam "Pudełko Czekoladek". Teraz pod wpływem pewnych seriali, Alys27, która mi tu podrzucała 00Q-owe obrazki postanowiłam wrzucić tę grafomanię. Z góry przepraszam.

      Q szedł zrelaksowany, jednym z korytarzy w plątaninie gmachu MI6. Lubił akurat ten jeden, gdyż był on praktycznie nie używany i zapomniany przez kadrę. Q lubił go właśnie z tego powodu.  
Osobiście odłączył z niego monitoring i system przeciwpożarowy by móc czasem zaszyć się tu i oddać swojemu uśpionemu nałogowi. Co prawda uśpił go jeszcze na studiach, jednak kilka razy w tygodniu folgował sobie zapalając niskonikotynowego papierosa. Robił to tylko w MI6, od kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Bondem. Agent wcale tego nie pochwalał i w zamian za zrezygnowanie z _dymka,_  Q dostawał więcej słodyczy. Ale dlaczego by nie mieć dwóch tych rzeczy jednocześnie.  
      I tak o to kwatermistrz szedł sobie pogwizdując melodię przewodnią z filmów o Indianie Jonesie nie spiesząc się wcale. Przecież bezpieczeństwo świata i agentów może poczekać.  
      Nagle poczuł jak coś chwyta go za łokieć i wciąga w ciemny zakamarek korytarza. Młody kwatermistrz chciał krzyknąć, jednak jego oprawca ubiegł go i zasłonił mu usta swoją dłonią. Przerażony Q wodził w ciemności oczami, trzęsąc się jak galareta. Przeklinał siebie w myślach, że odłączył monitoring w tym korytarzu.  
_Teraz z pewnością tu umrę i nikt mnie nie znajdzie!_ \- pomyślał spanikowany.  
Napastnik skutecznie go obezwładnił, tak, że młody mężczyzna nie miał wielkiego pola ruchu, by chociażby uruchomić przycisk SOS, który miał w kieszeni.  
         - Będziesz cicho? - oprawca szepnął do ucha Q. Ten pokiwał nerwowo głową, potwierdzając.  
Uścisk zwolnił się, jednak kwatermistrz nadal był przytwierdzony do ściany. Sparaliżowany strachem nawet nie pisnął.  
         - Wiedziałem, że palisz – odezwał się _oprawca_ i w tej chwili Q zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim, nie kto inny jak James Bond.  
         - James! Jak mogłeś! Prawie umarłem ze strachu! - kwatermistrz bił pięściami po torsie agenta, który zanosił się śmiechem. - Jesteś dupkiem, Bond!    
         - I za to mnie kochasz – w ciemności błysnęły zęby 007.  
         - Powiedz to jeszcze głośniej. Niech całe MI6 wie!  
      Bond nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej przyciągnął do siebie kwatermistrza i delikatnie muskał jego usta.  
     - Bardzo sexownie wyglądasz w tym kitlcie... Nie mógłbyś takiego nosić w domu? - wymruczał pieszcząc szyję młodego mężczyzny. Naparł mocniej na jego krocze ocierając się delikatnie o nie swoją już pokaźną erekcją.  
Kwatermistrz zaczął szybciej i głośniej oddychać.  
       - Jaaamees... przestań... ouch... proszę... -Q próbował wyswobodzić się ramion Bonda. Bezskutecznie. Agent był silniejszy. Młodemu geniuszowi nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko się poddać. Szamotanie się jeszcze bardziej podniecało Bonda, którego ręce zaczęły wędrować w spodnie Q.  
     Nagle ich uszu doszedł odgłos kroków. Ktoś niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżał się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowali się agent i kwatermistrz. Obaj wstrzymali oddechy, a Q jeszcze bardziej poczuł się spanikowany. W ciemności zabłysł płomień z zapalniczki a po chwili widoczny był maleńki punkcik żaru z papierosa.  
    W końcu kroki ucichły i w ciszy rozległ się dong przywoływanej windy. Zarówno Q jak i Bond wypuścili głośno powietrze z płuc. Serce kwatermistrza nadal nie mogło się uspokoić. Bond natomiast uśmiechał się szelmowsko.  
       - Kurwa James! - Q osunął się po ścianie, zdjął okulary i ukrył twarz w dłoniach głęboko oddychając. - To było gorsze niż Ukraina!!!  
Bond nie odpowiedział na to. Poprawił swój garnitur. Dopiął spinki przy mankietach.  
      - Idziesz? - zapytał z lekkim drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, patrząc na bezkształt ciała Q skulonego w kącie.  
      - Spieprzaj Bond! - pisnął, mimo iż w założeniu chciał warknąć.

      Przez resztę dnia nie umiał się na niczym skupić. Bond skutecznie wytrącał go z równowagi. Jego głowę zaprzątała tylko jedna myśl - by jak najszybciej trafić w ramiona 007. 

    Kwatermistrz ostrożnie otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania i wślizgnął się do niego uważając by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi 007. Upewniwszy się, że agenta nie ma ani w salonie ani w kuchni wślizgnął się do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz.  
       - Quennie? - zawołał Bond z sypialni, a Q skulił się przysiadając na brzegu wanny. Zachichotał złowieszczo.  
Po kwadransie, cichutko, na palcach Q wszedł do sypialni i stanął w wyzywającej pozie w progu. Bond podniósł wzrok znad czytanej książki. Uniósł w lewą brew w geście zainteresowania i odłożył lekturę na bok.  
       - Mówiłeś, że podobam ci się w moim _roboczym ubraniu_ – powiedział cicho Q, zagryzając wargę.  
Podszedł kołysząc biodrami do łóżka i uklęknął obok leżącego nadal w zdziwieniu Bonda. Nachylił się nad nim i musnął jego usta zagryzając jednocześnie jego dolną wargę. Bond nie czekając na kolejny krok kochanka objął go i szybciutko znalazł nad nim.  
     - Jeszcze bardziej podobasz mi się bez – mruknął i zatopił swoje usta w szyi kwatermistrza.

    Rankiem Q obudził się owinięty kołdrą w dziwnej kombinacji łóżkowo-pościelowo-kwatermistrzowskiej. Obok niego spał Bond w swojej klasycznej pozycji sennej – na plecach, z prawą nogą zgiętą w kolanie, prawą ręką na brzuchu a lewą dłonią położoną na udzie. Przez biodra przerzucony miał jedynie róg kołdry. Oddychał spokojnie przez lekko rozchylone usta. Q patrzył przymrużonymi oczyma na ten posąg. Westchnął i ostrożnie wstał, nie chcąc budzić agenta. Zarzucił na siebie kitl, który leżał gdzieś między łóżkiem a wejściem do pokoju.  
     Po wyjściu spod prysznica, wytarł zaparowane lustro i szkła od okularów. Spojrzał na swoją lekko zmęczoną twarz i zaczął rozczesywać szopę swoich niesfornych włosów. Po chwili jego uwagę przykuła sinoczerwona plamka na szyi. Zaniepokojony dotknął jej i zrozumiał, że ta plamka to najzwyklejsza na świecie malinka. W dodatku zrobiona w tym miejscu szyi, którego nie uda się zakryć kołnierzykiem.  
     - Cholera – mruknął. - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
